


Forever

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Taking Dodger on a hike quickly turns into much more





	Forever

You took a deep breath and surveyed your surroundings. It was autumn in Boston, the best time of year as far as you were concerned. It was a brisk Saturday morning when Chris suggested you take Dodger out for a little hike.

You happily agreed and that’s how you found yourself here, gripping onto Dodger’ss leash who was currently a few paces ahead of you with his nose to the ground, sniffing furiously. as you walked with your arm looped through Chris’s, the quiet allowed you to pick up some of the fainter noises around you like the animals running through the woods or the October breeze blowing through the orange and golden leaves still on some of the trees.

“Babe?” Chris interrupted the admiration of your surroundings, “Do you wanna stop over here? Dodger might need some water.”

“Yeah, of course,” you replied with a smile.

You plopped yourself and your backpack down on the nearby bench and started digging through the bag eventually producing a collapsible water dish. You set it on the ground as Chris settled in beside you. As you filled the dish with water from your bottle, Chris draped his arm around your shoulders. You leaned into his side and. Took in the view in front of you. You sat in silence for a moment before Chris spoke up.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, almost shyly.

“Of course you can you dork”

Chris turned to properly face you before gently placing both his hands on the sides of your face. Your hand that wasn’t holding Dodger’s leash came up to rest on his wrist. Chris kissed you gently and lovingly- something that still took your breath away after all the years you two had been together and all the similar kisses you shared.

“Mmmmm, you taste like forever,” Chris whispered against your lips.

You couldn’t help the laugh that came out.

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“I’ll tell you what it means,” he said, as he slid off the bench and onto one knee near Dodger who had perked up at this point. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a black velvet box.

“It means that I love you. And I will always love you. It means when I look at you, I see my future. I see kids and more dogs and a crazy household but I wouldn’t have it any other way. It means that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Your eyes were filled with tears as you whispered out a ‘yes’.

Chris slid the ring onto your finger and picked you up off the bench. You automatically wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your face into his neck. By this point, Dodger was just as excited, jumping up on the two of you and barking happily. You pulled back and kissed Chris again.

“See? I told you that you taste like forever,” he said with a smirk.


End file.
